Taishō shiroi ōkami no
by Black Cat of the Black Rukh
Summary: Kiba arrives in Freeze City, but he doesn't come alone. He brings Teru, but what is his excuse for going to Paradise. And what does Kiba mean by intended mate? OmcXKiba, OmcXToboe, HigeXOmc and TsumexOfc.
1. The White and Black Wolves:City of Howls

My Omc is a Black Arctic Wolf with golden eyes named Teru. In his human form he has red hair and bright green eyes. He wears a black turtleneck with black pants and no shoes. He is close friends with Kiba, and his protector as they travel to find the Lunar Flower. He gets along well with Toboe and protects him as well, though he knows that both wolves can handle their own fights.

**Chapter one**

_The white and black wolves_

_**They say there's no such place as Paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the Earth, there's nothing there.**_

_**No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road. It just goes on and on. But in spite of that, why am I so driven to find it?**_

_**A voice calls to me. **_

_**It says 'Search. For Paradise." **_

_**A white wolf laid in the snow tiredly, closing its eyes slowly, as the snow began to melt.**_

_**A shadow fell over his form, showing a black wolf with golden eyes, before it raised it's head and howled mournfully.**_

* * *

**"W**hat is it?" A dark skinned male with silver eyes asked the gang of humans around a tall tree, staring into an opening.  
"It's a dog, but I don't think it's gonna make it." One called out, though when the male saw it, he gasped and froze.

It was not a dog, but a pure white Arctic Wolf, with a gash in one of it's thighs, sleeping. Though there looked to be something black behind it.  
"Maybe it's worth something?"

"Maybe we can eat it?"

"I've never seen a dog this large."

"That is not a dog." The guy said, making the others turn towards him with confused looks.

"Pull it out." The male said, though some mumbled a 'Tsume', making him glare at them.

"Okay..." One reached out for the white pelt, though then both it and the black object moved, the other finally showing as a black Arctic wolf.

The black one took to the male on the right,while the white one took to the left. Gehl, the small red-head shook in fear as the two stared him down, blood dripping from their fangs. Til Tsume punched him to the side,making the two stare at him as he smirked.

"How interesting..." He grinned, making the two snarl, as he backed up then ran off, the two jumping and chasing after him.

* * *

Tsume had led the two to the top of a tall building, and spun around, the two staring at him way back, as in place of him, a gray wolf with the same scar stared back.

"That was quite a stunt." He said, the two bristling, the black male snarling out,

"We were protecting ourselves. That's all." "Don't be so quick to kill." Tsume commented, making the golden eyes of the white wolf narrow.

"What's wrong with killing?!"

"I don't know what mountain you came down from, but you're in the city now. There are rules."

"Rules?" The black one murmured,

"Is running around this city with a pack of idiots one of the rules?" The white one snarled.

"I'm only using them." "Your rules stink like this city." The white one snarled as he stalked forward, shrugging off the nudge the black one gave him.

"What's the point of living if it means throwing away your pride?!" He snarled again.

"You've got a big mouth for someone half-dead." Tsume growled, barring his teeth.

The white one snarled and dashed forward, both each biting into the others flank.

The black one stepped back to watch, it's wounds to bad to help it's companion.

* * *

Gehl, having followed Tsume and the two, finally reached the top where he heard growling and barking, and dashed forward, only to be blocked by the black wolf.

The golden eyes stared him down, making him look away in fear to watch the other two, then blink and saw Tsume fighting the white wolf.

Tsume kicked into the white wolf's flank and head-butted him back, making the black one turn, distracted, giving Gehl time to run forward and hit the wolf with

his weapon in one of it's wounds, making it yelp in pain and caused the white wolf to back off from Tsume and bark to the black one,

causing it to limp to stand beside the white wolf as it stared at Tsume, then dashed off with his black counterpart.

The white wolf drank from a puddle in a crater in the ground, before lifting up to stare at his black counterpart and nudging him to drink, whining until he began

to take small sips. Then they started moving again, the white wolf having the black one lean most of his weight on him.

"That was reckless, Kiba." The deep voice spoke, as the black wolf sat down for a bit, the white wolf coming to stand before him. "I did that, because he challenged our pride, Teru."

A slick tongue ran over Kiba's wound, making him shiver slightly.

" Let's keep moving..." Teru mumbled, moving to stand when they heard the click of a gun and the snarl of a halfbreed. Kiba turned around to an old man pointing a gun at them and a dark blue halfbreed dashing towards

them, baring her fangs.

"Go! Teru!" Seeing him hesitate, Kiba snapped his fangs at him, watching sadness enter the golden pools and then the black wolf dash off.

Kiba turned to attack watching as the female jumped at him and he crouched, ready to pounce, when a banging sound went off and all he saw was darkness.

Unbeknownst as they halled off Kiba, the hunter and his dog, the black wolf reappeared, his golden pools following the police, before dashing off.

* * *

Kiba woke to the smell of something familiar, and instead of meeting his intended, he saw a brown Himalayan wolf instead, wearing a black collar with a silver

plate with the number 23 on it.

"Man, you really screwed up!" The wolf said with a grin,"I mean, I've seen one of us caught before, but never this badly." Kiba opened one eye and answered blankly.

"I can get out of here whenever I feel like." He said, making the wolf grin wider.

"Uh huh, so then why are you in there?" He asked.

"I just, needed a place to rest for a while." He said, as the other chuckled.

"I'm Hige, it's nice ta meet'cha!" He said, "So why are you in here anyway?" Kiba asked. "No reason," Hige answered,"It's not like something interesting was

going to happen and I just followed my nose, y'kow?Besides I have nowhere else to go."

"That's not your true form." Kiba commented, staring at the wolf's human form with disgust. "Why do you hide yourself?" "So I don't end up where you are."

Hige answered,"These people are terrified of us. I mean if we looked like them, they pretty much leave us alone."

"Your leaving a lie." Kiba began snarling, his lip curling slightly,"Just so you can die a miserable death in this city?"

"Gotta do what'cha can to survive, right?" Hige said,"Keep looking like that, you'll be back in here in no time. It draws too much attention."

"Have you given up your pride as a wolf?!" Kiba growled, standing up, making Hige blink in surprise.

"Your a strange one alright." Hige clarified with a small smile, "But having pride doesn't count for much if your dead, ya'know?"

Kiba blinked in shock, having remembered his mate saying similar words to him.

* * *

_'If your dead, my love, then whats the point in having pride in the first place?'_

_Teru had asked, Kiba even back then did not have an answer._

* * *

An alarm began to go off, making the two wolves jolt.

Gunshots were going off, as Tsume and his gang ran across the tops of buildings.

Kiba growled and dug his fangs into one of the bars of the cage, Hige watching with wide eyes as the bars broke.

Men in armor ran around the building, while Hige and an unknown male walked towards the entrance, the male limping slightly.

He had dark blue eyes and dark brown hair, wearing an oversize jacket over a white T-shirt and light blue jeans with sneakers.

Gehl yelped as a gunshot messed up his foothold, grabbing onto an adjacent pipe to the larger one. "Tsume!" He called out, making the silverette turn back

towards him and run back to grab him.

But instead of the man Gehl was use to seeing, it was the gray wolf that he had seen instead attacking the white wolf earlier.

Gehl screamed in fear and let go of the male, falling to his death, even as a black blur grabbed him before he hit the ground, forming the black wolf who stared

back up at the gray wolf before running off with the dead boy.

* * *

Sirens sounded out as a male walked to the entrance to the main tower, putting the boy on the ground gently, before he stood and walked back to another

male, who had blackish red hair and silver eyes, wearing a black T-shirt with black pants and combat boots, an outift similar to the other male,who had bright

crimson hair with bright emerald eyes, wearing a black turtleneck and pants, but no shoes. "Let's go, Draco." Receiving a nod, they then disappeared down the

steps.

Kiba and Hige walked out, passing a detective who scratched at his neck and stared around, his eye falling on Kiba who turned his head back around to his front.

"Sir! That large dog disappeared!" "WHAT?!" The soldier, detective and scientist ran back inside in a panic.

* * *

"Your wounds...have they healed?" Hige asked the other on top of the building they hid on. "Yeah." He answered simply."After all, it's a full moon tonight." "So

why did you come to this crummy town anyway?" Hige asked curiously.

"I smelled something, the scent of lunar flower, it's here, in the city," Kiba stared up at the moon with his dark eyes.

"Here? Yeah, I know! My nose can tell when a dog is taking a dump 10 kilometers away." Hige confessed as he leaned back.

"Yeah?" Kiba said surprised,"That must really stink." Stifling a giggle, Hige agreed with,"Sure does! Huh?" He stared back as Kiba smiled slightly.

"You know, I've only ever smiled with Teru." Kiba said, staring back up at the moon.

"Eh? Who is-" "So why did you escape with me?" Kiba cut him off with a question. "Eh. I dont know, I just felt like it, I guess." Hige confessed. "Besides, you

seem kinda interesting." "So, what's next? Where are you heading?" Hige asked. "To Paradise." Kiba answered, still staring at the moon."There isn't any

moonlight in this place." Hige stared in surprise at the other,"Paradise, huh? That sounds like fun." He smirked.

"My name is...Kiba." Kiba said,"And Teru is my everything."

* * *

Kiba blinked as if realizing something. "Teru!" Hige jolted as Kiba got ready to pounce off.

"Hang on a sec! If you go running off, the men in uniforms will get suspicious and come after you we can look for him in the morning."

Kiba frowned in worry, before staring back up at the moon made by the doom around the city.

* * *

The black wolf looked up as a familiar howl rang out, causing him to smirk softly and howl back.

"Good night. And I miss you too, Kiba..."

* * *

**Next Chapter, I'll explain more about Teru and the other wolf with him. Please read and review! No flames please!**


	2. Draco Stone and Toboe, Who Doesn't Howl

**Chapter two**

_The Draco and the boy who cried Toboe_

**A** noble male stood before a naked woman, who slept peacefully in the chair she was laid out on, her blonde hair spread out around  
in a halo.

A smaller woman appeared at the doorway, and began to speak to the male.

One of the males questions was" The Flower Maiden? Has she awaken?"

"So it would seem."

The male reached out and stroked the woman's cheek softly with the back of his hand, whispering,

"Harmona...Very soon, you'll awaken as well, my love"

* * *

A flock of crows surrounded a pile of garbage protectively, eating their fill.

A young red wolf, with silver bangles around his right leg, walked forward, then dashed towards them, baring his fangs.

When he barked, one of the crows pecked him on his muzzle, making him whine. Two more joined the onslaught.

The wolf ran off and peeked around the corner fearfully, he then noticed a young girl and her father walking towards his vehicle.

The girl dropped a potato, as it rolled down the steps and stopped, the wolf walked up to it and sniffed it, opening his mouth to eat,

when he spotted the girl coming and backed away in fear.

The girl picked it up, then noticed the wolf, or dog to her, peeking it's head around the corner.

She then smiled softly and took out a few sausages.

"Here, why don't you try some of these? They taste better!" She encouraged, watching as he took slow steps towards her hand.

The wolf went to take a bite, when the caw of one of the crows made him flinch.

The girl stared at them in annoyance, before turning back to the 'dog'.

"Don't be afraid! Their not poisoned, see?" She bit into one of the sausages to prove it.

"See its fine!" She held it out to it again.

The young wolf sniffed then took a lick of the food, before pulling it out of her hand and eating the sausages.

"Where did you come from little fella? If you wander around here too long, the dog catchers will get you for sure." The girl explained, before blinking

in surprise as the 'dog' gave her hand licks as thanks, before leaning into her hand, whining softly.

"Sure are warm, aren't ya boy?" She murmured, til her father called out for her with a "Leara!"

"Bye now." She gave one last pet to the 'dog' before walking to her father.

The dog tried to follow her, but she just shook her head and said,"No. Stay. Sorry boy, but even if you followed me,

I couldn't keep you."

The 'dog' sat and tilted its head to the side in sad confusion.

"Well that's funny. It's almost like you can understand me...I'm sorry." Leara mumbled staring in surprise as the 'dog' stayed where it was, as she ran to her father, leaving the 'dog' behind to stare after her.

* * *

**(Yesterday)**

A male ran down the alleyways, looking back each time, til policeman cornered and tackled him to the ground. He had black hair with red streaks,

wearing a black T-shirt and black pants, a sort of black leather gauntlet starting from his wrist up to his elbow, while his combat boots scuffed the ground.

"I ain't the guy you want!" The male snarled, struggling under the hold of the men, til a bark caught both his and the policemen attention.

A black wolf stood in front of the alleyway, his golden eyes glaring at the policemen, a scar of three claw marks under it's left eye, as the men shouted out to go after it, as it ran back down the alleyway.

Neither of the groups of policemen noticed the man they had caught had vanished as well.

* * *

The black wolf limped down the road way, stopping a bit to take a few sips of water from a large puddle, when a paw poked him in his side, making him snarl and snap at whoever, only to blink in surprise.

It was a dark red wolf, though dark enough to look black, with a light pink scar under silver eyes, with a familiar looking leather gauntlet on the right leg.

"You." The black wolf said, standing up slowly, the other wolf smiling slightly.

"Yep! Name's Draco! Draco Stone!" The wolf yipped, poking the other with his paw again, making the golden eyes narrow in annoyance.

"That is really annoying..." The other muttered, backing away from the dark red wolf, who stepped forward again to poke him in the side.

"I know! But it's fun for me!" He barked, while the other bristled.

"I'd say you need to stop while you still have that leg attached to your body." He snarled, making the other blink, before narrowing his own eyes.

"Whose gonna remove it then? You look half-dead." The red wolf snarled, baring his fangs.

"I look better than I did earlier." The black wolf bared his fangs back at the other, snapping his jaws. "Now. .Again." He threatened.

The other stalked forward, and daringly, poking the black wolf in the side with a clawed paw, knocked back when he pushed him over, biting into his leg.

Draco snarled and sunk his fangs into the wolf's shoulder, making the black wolf squeeze his leg harder before slashing and pulling away, with the other spat out black fur and blood.

"You taste terrible..." Draco murmured, the other nodding in agreement.

"You taste like shit." The wolf growled, before going at him again, each meeting halfway in the air.

The black wolf knocked the red wolf back, showing his fangs as he snapped at his muzzle, til the red wolf kicked him off of him by digging his heel into one of his wounds.

Finally, the black wolf having enough, grabbed the wolf by his neck and held him down, growling for him to submit.

The red wolf struggled, whining to be released. When the black wolf finally did, the red wolf turned on his back and showed his belly.

The black wolf eyed him for a while in approval, then began walking off. Draco turned back over and watched him, til the other turned his head back and beckoned the other into following.

"I know you're more interested in what goes on outside this wretched city." The wolf said, as Draco walked beside him with a skip in his step.

"Of course! I want to be able to fight something big and dangerous, while helping a defenseless lady." He grinned mischievously, causing the other to chuckle.

"Teru..." The other stopped and stared at the black wolf in confusion. "My name...It's Teru..." The red wolf then blinked, as if realizing now, then grinned as he prance to beside him again.

"Now...how do you make yourself look human?..." Teru asked, making the other get a thinking face.

"I guess for some, if they see what they want in their minds, and wants it, then reach out for it! Or else just imagine how you would want to look to the humans and grab that image!"

The black wolf hummed as he began to think, seeing the reflection of instead of himself, it was a bright red-haired male with bright green eyes staring back at the wolf, reaching a hand out to him.

Teru put his muzzle into the water and, grabbing what appeared to be a sleeve and tugged hard.

He opened his eyes outside his mind, staring into wide silver eyes in confusion as Draco stared back at him in shock.

* * *

**(Today!)**

"Did you here? Someone saw a wolf in the city!" An old woman gossiped to a younger one, while her pug puppy snoozed beside her on his leash.

"What is this world coming? I mean..." The pug sniffed the air then sat up with a jolt, fear in his eyes as he saw who walked by in front of him. He hid behind his mistress's leg as, instead of humans, Kiba and Hige walked by as their true selves. "Couldn't it have been a large dog?"

Hot dogs being cooked nearby, Hige giving a few sniffs then walked off, running around the corner of an alleyway, with Kiba following shortly behind him.

"See? What did I tell ya? Humans pay us no mind." Hige said.

Hige sat on some stairs and threw a hot dog to Kiba, who grabbed the dog in the air and stared back in confusion til he saw Hige take his own dog out and take a bite.

Kiba then looked at the one in his hands and gave a small sniff with a frown, before taking a small bite and chewing slowly.

"This is awful." He mumbled, making the other chuckle.

"It's the best you can get around here. If I see a deer nearby, I'll be sure to catch it for ya." Hige, half-way done, then gave a smirk at the other.

"So...Kiba..."Hige began, getting the others attention. "Who is Teru?" He winked, smirking wider when he saw a small blush form on the white wolf's face.

"Teru is my everything." Kiba said simply, making the wolf sweat-drop. "I'll kinda need more than that to find him."

"Teru smells of a snowy pine forest and apples." Kiba took a sniff, as if smelling the scent. "He has fur as black as a crow's wing and eyes as golden as the Sun. When he stares at you..." Kiba closed his eyes,"It's like he can see into your soul..."

"Wow...You sound really hooked on this guy." Hige chuckled, making Kiba stare in confusion.

"Of course, he is my intended mate." Seeing Hige's confused face, Kiba went to explain, when they heard the yelling of humans.

"Huh. Looks like the Nobles are at it again." Hige commented. "Seems like they pick up one idiot after another."

"Where do the troops take them once they're caught?" Kiba asked.

"Well, the same place they took you, I guess." Hige nodded his head towards the tower they'd left last night, Kiba looking the same way.

"That's perfect." Kiba said only, making the Himalayan wolf stare at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I'll blend in and sneak inside." Kiba answered Hige's hidden question, making the wolf's eyes widen.

"What? Be we had to fool them just to get out." Hige complained, "That hot dog fried your brain."

"I'm going back in." Kiba pressed on.

Hige's face contorted into a frown, "Now wait a second, what the hell happened to Paradise?"

"Look. The scent is coming from somewhere inside that building. And as far as we can tell, the only way in is to get captured. You know what there, don't you?What they're hiding behind those walls?"

Kiba gave the other a knowing look.

"The beacon that will lead us to Paradise...besides I can't go to Paradise without Teru. We promised we'd go together."

Hige leaned back and closed his eyes with a snort.

"Well forget it. You'll never get close to Cheza." He commented, making the white wolf blink in confusion.

"Cheza?"

"The Flower Maiden that was created from Lunar Flowers. That's what they say anyway." Hige answered. "Listen, it's useless. They got that place locked down. Even I couldn't get as far as the Lab."

"So then why did you try to sneak in there?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

Hige cracked open an eye, "For a little excitement, I guess."

"Hige." Kiba said,"Don't you believe in Paradise too?"

"I'm not going." Hige stuck his nose in the air. "No way."

"Alright," Kiba agreed, before he began walking away,"See you around."

"Hey, Kiba!" Hige called out worriedly, watching as the other kept walking.

"Try to give a guy advice, and what does it get ya?" Hige sighed, leaning back,"See if I care."

* * *

Tsume sat on a ridge, legs up to his chest and arms crossed under his head.

The image of Gehl falling to his death, even when the black wolf saved him from more harm.

"They say the Nobles placed a bounty on every gang in the city."

"Is that so?" Tsume hummed, still staring off in the distance.

"Yeah. They've already started to round people up. And our stuff been kinda high profile lately. We figure we're next." One guy said.

"Maybe...It's time we moved on...There's a freight train pulling out at midnight. We can sneak on-"

"Our next raid is going to be tonight." Tsume cut him off. "Make the usual preparations."

"Why? So you can just sit back and watch?" One said cocky. "Gehl's dead because of you. You let him die."

"Sorry pal, but I ain't working with you anymore." He said, before grinning,"I wouldn't want to slow ya down, now would I?"

Tsume then turned back around, mumbling, "Suit yourself."

He stood up, "We'll meet up at midnight." Before walking off.

* * *

Leara slowly walked home with her groceries, not noticing the boy run in front of her.

He had short, auburn hair and honey eyes, wearing a red long-sleeved with the sleeves rolled up and green pants with combat boots, the same bangles hanging around his right wrist.

He peeked around the pillar the dashed forward to lean against another, trying to look casual, even when she walked by, not giving him a second thought.

He blinked in surprise and dashed after her, "Thanks a lot. For before."

"Huh?" She stared at him from the corner of her eye.

"For the sausages." He tried to explain.

She looked even more confused, so he tried again.

"Uh...remember back in the alley?" He tried once more,"Well, that was my dog you gave them to."

She blinked as if remembering and then grinned at him.

"That beautiful dog belongs to you?"

"Beautiful?" He blinked in surprise."Ah, yeah yeah! He's mine!"

"But how did you know about it?" She asked.

"Um I...I heard it from the lady at the store." He put his hands behind his head.

"Oh, what's the name anyway?" Leara asked, making the boy blink.

"Uh, the name?" The boy chuckled and then said,"The name's Toboe."

"Toboe?" Leara said, giggling."What a weird name!"

"You think so?" He chuckled, "Yeah I guess it is."

"My name is Leara." She said. "What's yours?"

"I just said, it's Toboe." The boy said again.

"I thought that was your dog's name?" Leara said confused.

"Uh..."Toboe tried to think of something quickly,"Well, we're alot alike, so I decided to name him after myself."

"Your pretty weird alright." Leara confirmed.

Toboe chuckled softly.

* * *

Tsume walked down an alleyway slowly, mulling over his thoughts.

He noticed the soldiers and the people they were carting away and stepped back, watching them slowly.

He tched as he noticed the white wolf from the other day step into the vehicle, walked back the way he came.

He walked right to where a boy crossed paths with him, making the boy gasp and froze as their eyes met.

"Your another one..." The boy said, "Just like me!"

"Move it kid." Tsume tried to walk past him, til he noticed who was at the end of the alley.

The half-breed that had been seen with the hunter, staring them down.

The boy turned back fearfully, seeing the hunter come down behind her drunkenly.

Noticing his dog stilled form, he asked, "Did you find something?"

Tsume jumped up to the building to escape, but the boy was still with fear.

The bottle fell from his hand, and he stalked forward, pulling out his gun and reloading it.

"Easy boy..." He said, noticing the wolf shake in fear."Well now, your not a boy."

Since he was drunk, he was seeing both the boy and a wolf, finally his vision settled on a wolf and he froze, pulling the gun up quickly and pointing it at the boy.

The boy shook in fear, then lowered his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Til Tsume jumped down from the building and knocked the gun out of the hunters hand.

The halfbreed tried to bite his leg but he step back to stand by the boy.

"Jump." He growled to the boy.

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Hurry!" He pressed on, throwing his hand out as if to clarify it.

"Eh?! I was getting ready to!" The leaped up, followed by Tsume and kept jumping til they reached the top and ran off.

"Eh..." The hunter watched them, then grabbed his hand and stared where Tsume scratched him, at the deep claw marks.

* * *

"Who the heck was that?" Toboe asked, looking back the way they came. "And what's up with his dog?"

"I have no idea..." Tsume answered softly.

"Hey, your Tsume, right?" Toboe asked curiously."This is a first for me. I've never met a wolf. I mean, other than myself."

"I heard rumors about you from the others though. They say you made friends with the humans and run wild with them."

"...You heard wrong." Tsume clarified,"I don't have friends."

"Ah. I'm Toboe!" The boy continued on, trying to be friendly."Thanks for the help back there."

Tsume looked at him from the corner of his eye behind his glasses.

"You know what," Toboe went on,"I've been living with humans my whole li-" "Just get lost, will ya?"

Tsume cut him off, causing the boy to blinked at him where he stood, looking at him over his shoulder.

"I'm getting pissed off..." Tsume said, "And it gets worse when I'm around idiots."

Tsume tched and walked off, leaving the younger wolf to stare after him in confusion.

He stared back to look, only to see that the wolf was gone.

* * *

Kiba sat in his cell, the doors to the outside opening up again.

Hige stepped through and eyed him with one of his eyes and a smirk.

"Yo!" He called out.

"Hige..." Kiba said in surprise, as the other wolf came to sit beside him. "What in the world are you doing in here?"

"Come on, we're friends now, aren't we?" Hige asked.

"Coming from you, that sounds kinda fishy..." Kiba said suspiciously.

"Hmph." Hige only grinned.

* * *

Toboe watched from afar, as Leara fed her pet hawk as it landed on her shoulder.

It flew off and Toboe went after it to catch it for her, jumping at it to try and catch it with his fangs bared when it caught it's meal.

It screeched in fear, til he took it down by it's wing and then accidentally killed it in the process.

Catching sight of the girl coming after it, Toboe called out with a "Leara!" and ran to her.

"Here. It's your bird." He gave her the carcass of the hawk.

Toboe saw her face and stared in confusion as her eyes began to shake.

He then reached out and poked the bird gently. "Hey...wake up!"

When it didn't move, Toboe frowned in confusion, as he realized why, and murmured,"Leara..."

"He's dead..." She mumbled, still staring in shock at the dead hawk. "My bird's dead."

"But...I didn't mean to kill him! I swear!" He said as he reached out for the girl, who stepped back in fear.

Toboe sank to his knees on the ground, shaking slightly.

"I knew it was yours...I just wanted to get it for you...I didn't think it would die..." Tears began to run down the boy's face as he stared at the girl, whose eyes began to widen as instead of the boy, in it's place was the 'beautiful dog' instead, howling mournfully.

Tsume pulled his glasses off when he heard the howl and turned to stare in it's direction, noticing the young wolf from before with a girl, and he gasped slightly.

He jumped down and ran to the young wolf and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, making hi yelp, as he dragged him off.

* * *

Toboe sat in the corner of Tsume's lair, legs drawn up to his chest as he stared off into nothing.

"I never met to kill anything..." He spoke softly,"Granny, she, I was all alone at the entrance to the dome. And she was so nice to me. She said I was so little that my eyes had barely opened. She gave these to me," He held up his bangles to show Tsume, who kept looking out the window.

"And we've lived together ever since."

"You mean she kept you as a pet." Tsume commented, "That human tamed you. You were nothing more than an obedient dog."

"I wasn't!" Toboe yelled out,"I...I only...wanted to protect her, but she still..."

"She still threw you out?" Tsume tried to finish.

"She still died..." Toboe finished. "She died." He hid his face in his arms.

"I...let her die..." He whimpered.

Footsteps sounded outside the door, making Tsume look up.

* * *

Going out, he saw it was one of his humans.

"Seto..." He acknowledged him, "No one is going to come..."He simply said. "Then why are you here?" Tsume asked. "I'm leaving after this."

"Tsume, your just to different from the rest of us." He said as he turn to leave.

Tsume stared after his retreating form.

Suddenly, a high pitch noise went off, making him stare up to see a Noble's airship going over.

* * *

Kiba's eyes snapped open as he too heard the sound.

"Did you feel that?" He asked Hige, waking the other.

"Feel what?" He asked sleepily.

"This isn't right." Kiba commented,"Something's gonna happen."

Hige sniffed the air,"I don't smell anything...except for the mildew."

"It's getting closer." Kiba murmured.

"So, you wanna break out of here?" Hige asked him.

"Yeah." They jumped to their feet, Kiba ready to pull apart the bar, when Hige tapped him to get his attention and produced a key from out of his hair.

As they ran down the corridors, the lights went off in the rooms, as a man in a cape and mask appeared in the doors.

Hige motioned for Kiba to wait as he checked around the corner, when a guard came around the corner just to check.

Only thing he noticed was on of the air vents ripped off and the ventilation opening, letting cool air through, yet he just kept walking away.

* * *

Cher ran into the room to check on Cheza, sighing in relief when she noticed she was fine.

"Everything's fine. The lab's power supply is independent from the main grid. "

"Yes. I know." Was the voice she heard instead of the lab workers.

Turning around, she came face to face with a man in a cape and mask.

"Cheza...is not vital to you..." He said, "Is that correct?" He asked.

"Hmph. Who are you?" Cher asked, staring him down while she reached around for something to defend herself with blindly.

"Every one is resting now." He said as he walked forward, "You look exhausted as well." He commented, coming to stand before her.

"So tired," He began unlatching the mask from the rest of it, slowly pulling it off, "You should rest awhile." Pulling the mask off fully, he stared at her with not two blue eyes, but one blue human eye and a golden wolf eye, which she saw last til she fell unconsciously.

"It's been a long time...Cheza." He said to the Flower Maiden, who finally woke up fully.

"You can sense my presence, can't you?" He asked her, "Though your eyes do not see me."

"There is nothing to fear, you are awake now, at last. " He swiped his hand forward, activating the globe holding Cheza in place, bubbles going to the top of the globe, the water slowly leaving the globe.

"We can finally set out on our journey."

* * *

The two wolves jumped out of the ventilation shaft, looking around for anybody.

"This way," Hige said, as they ran to the right to avoid anybody.

Til they saw a man walk out, holding the Flower Maiden bridal style, who stopped and stared at them through his mask.

He then stared up, as if noticing someone else, seeing a golden eyes along with a flash of black.

_'Heh. It has certainly been a long time...since I've last seen you, Rekkuza.' _

The flash of black then vanished along with a flash of red.

* * *

**Whelp that's the end of this Chapter! **

**Tama&amp;Taka: When will our turn come?**

**After Walker-Chan gets a chance! Which is next chapter! Draco vs. Walker, and 'Bad Fellow'**


	3. Draco vs Walker,Bad Fellow,Twin Thiefs

**Chapter three  
**

_ Draco vs. Walker, 'Bad Fellow' and Thieving Twins  
_

**T**he Nobleman stared down at the two men, or should he say, 'wolves'.

"Wolves." He said, making them flinch. "You have my gratitude, for it was you who woke her."

"What?" "Who the hell are you?!" They exclaimed.

"The Flower Maiden is mine." He said, making Kiba's eyes narrow and Hige blinked in confusion.

"Flower Maiden...Is that...Cheza?" Hige asked, as they watched him lift her up by her throat into the moonlight, and her teary eyes became wide.

She screamed, letting off a high pitched wail, making Toboe yelp and cover his ears and Tsume grunt in pain.

* * *

Toboe yelled in pain, Tsume growling out"Cut it out!" Yet the boy kept yelling.

"Toboe, be quite!" He snapped, trying to hold back the pain himself."Just shut up!"

* * *

Draco yelped in pain, covering his ears, while Teru's ears only lowered slightly.

"Close your eyes and think of something peaceful." Teru tried to soothe him, watching as the other close his eyes and tried, even as he kept screaming in pain.

* * *

"We'll meet again, in Paradise." The man said as the light flashed on him and the Maiden.

"If we meet again that is."

Kiba narrowed his eyes and ran towards them, only for them to vanish before he could.

Kiba stared in madness, while Hige uncovered his ears to stare where they use to be as well, as the power came back on in the Tower.

* * *

The halfbreed watched from the window, having heard the scream as well.

* * *

"Hey." Tsume called out, when the boy didn't move he called out again as he kicked him lightly with his foot."Hey!"

"Huh?"

"Snap out of it kid."

"It's gone. It's gone. You felt that, didn't you? You heard it right?" Toboe asked him, as he tilted his eyes down sadly. "Such a sad voice."

"It was a machine," Tsume blew it off, "That's all. Probably the sound of some robot breaking down."

* * *

Kiba and Hige walked in the sewers, the Himalayan Wolf complaining.

"Why are we down here?" He whined, "These scent are like rough on my delicate nose, ow."

"I've got a hunch that there's food down here." Kiba said, as they kept walking.

"Huh?" Hige perked up at the mention of food.

"Just a hunch." He said.

Small rats ran in front of them when he said that.

Kiba placed rat bones one at a time in a line, Hige pipping up with a "Looks like that guy got the last only clue we had. And the scent of Lunar Flowers is gone too."

"Hige. Do you know about Paradise?" Kiba asked, "That's why he took her."

"Whelp, we'll just have to find another Flower." Hige shrugged, "She can't be the only one around, right?"

"That man knew us," Kiba said suddenly,"He saw what we were the minute he looked at us."

"Why don't we blow this town?" Hige edged on,"Come on, let's look for Paradise!"

"He'll meet us there." Kiba answered to his edging. "That's what he said."

Hige sweat-dropped,"Hnnn...He said alot of crazy stuff. Listen if your thinking of going after him, your out of your mind."

"He's a Noble, if I've ever seen one." Hige said.

"Noble?" Kiba asked.

"I keep forgetting your new here." Hige said, leaning back,"Look, those guys are bad news," He looked away,"And I for one am smart enough not to mess with them. Trust me Kiba, just let it go. Forget about them." He laid on his side, going to take a nap.

* * *

"I only desire one thing." A masked man said. "Bring me the White Flower."

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?" Toboe asked Tsume. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Who knows?" Tsume asked, then straightened up as he heard growling and barking. Smirking, he rushed forward, Toboe yelling out,"What's wrong?!", as they rounded the corner.

"Well well, how interesting~" Tsume purred, watching as a dark red wolf fought with a lightish dark brown wolf with long red scars on it's chest, though his attention soon turned to someone familiar.

"If it isn't the weakling who got hurt by a human boy~" Tsume taunted, causing the black wolf to turn to him, and snarl at the taunt.

"If it isn't the wolf who almost got killed by my mate." He taunted back, coming to walk in a half circle, Tsume doing the same. "What are you doing here?"

"You're on my territory. I'm sure you and Red smelled the scent marks." Tsume said, "What's the matter, the white one wasn't enough, so you went for another?"

"Don't you dare talk bad about Kiba!" The black wolf snarled, baring his fangs, "And if I'd known it was your turf, not Walker's over there," He pointed his muzzle at the light brown wolf, "I wouldn't have stepped through here, especially if your stupid face would show up."

"You got a lot of talk." Tsume snarled, stepping forward, Toboe trying to stop him,"I say you and I finish what 'Kiba' couldn't the other day."

"Gladly!" The black wolf jumped forward, biting into the gray wolf's scruff, as Tsume bit into his leg.

The black wolf pushed the other back with his other front paw, sliding his leg out from his jaws. He then kicked him back, sending Tsume sliding, til he ran into him and knocked him on his back, causing them to flip over, each trying to come out on top as Alpha.

Hearing a yelp, the black wolf broke away from the tumble and stared over, seeing that the red wolf had come out as the victor, the other having submitted.

"Hn." The black wolf stalked forward, ignoring Tsume's calls of "Coward!"

"There is more to life than this wretched city. I'm sure even you know that, Walker." He said, the other turning away. "Why not come with us? I'm sure Paradise has something you want."

"If it's a mate, then I'll go." The wolf became a human male, with a somewhat shaved head and tan skin, with brown eyes and glasses. He wore a black and white sleeved hoodie and blue jeans, sneakers over his feet and finger-less gloves over his hands.

"I am Teru." The black wolf said loud enough, becoming his human form as well as the red wolf, showing similar looking features, so Tsume and Toboe could hear as well." And we are headed to a place where your heart's desire shall be for filled." He turned and walked off, though not before saying,"We shall finish this later, Tsume."

* * *

Teru walked through the town, looking around suspiciously, while Draco and Walker talked in the back.

"What's up with him?" Walker asked, making Draco shrug.

"It's hard to explain Teru to somebody...Hey dude...aren't you missing something?" The red wolf pointed out his missing hoodie, making the brown wolf blink and stare down, only to see his white muscle shirt.

"The hell? I had it on just a moment...hey, aren't you missing something as well?" He pointed out to where the gauntlet use to be on his arm, making Draco

yelp and look around for it, yelling. "It was just here!"

"I don't know who the hell is doing this..." Teru said darkly, as an evil black aura appeared around him, making the two flinch. "But they better give me back the

damn necklace my mate gave me!" The two gulp as the other male ran off after sniffing the air, before following him.

* * *

Two twins laughed in glee as they set their items around before them. One was a male with sea-green eyes and blonde hair, the other was a girl with sea-blue

eyes and blonde hair, her hair ending in two dragon tails at her waist, wearing a white dress with black stockings and boots, white his hair was tied back in a

short dragon tail, while he wore a white muscle shirt with blue jeans and boots. The stolen gauntlet was wrapped around his arm, while the hoodie was

around her waist and the necklace on her neck.

"I'm sure your mother," The twins froze as a dark voice spoke behind them,"Taught you not to steal from people?"

Turning slowly, they came face to face with a black wolf, red wolf and lightish dark brown wolf, all three snarling as they saw their precious items on the twins.

The male stepped forward, prepared to protect his twin, but when he saw how mad the black wolf was, he lowered his ears and crouched, along with his sister.

Seeing him reach a hand forward, the girl flinched, til she only noticed he took of the simple necklace, which had black and white eagle feathers and teal beads

surrounding a black gem in the shape of a half heart, clasped beneath metal shaped like wolf claws.

"Though since I don't see a mother, I'm assuming you're abandoned or orphan?" When the twins shook their heads, he simply sighed, and turned to the others.

"What do you think? Do you think Paradise might change these two?" He asked them, the red wolf shrugging and stepping forward.

"I'm sure they can atone for their actions on the way to Paradise. What do you think Walker?" The brown wolf shrugged and looked away.

"Don't ask for my opinion. I don't care, I just want my hoodie back."

The twins yelped and hastily gave the other two their stuff back, each putting on a sad face.

**"We're sorry! We didn't know they were important items."**

"It's alright." Teru ruffled their hair, making the girl whine and try to fix hers, "Why don't you come with us then? To Paradise?"

"Paradise?" The girl said, then grinned at the other. "Sounds like an adventure, right Taka?"

"Yeah, Tama!" The boy grinned back, before turning to the others,"Sure! I'm Taka, and this is my twin, Tama!"

"I'm Teru. And this is Draco," The red wolf waved friendly, "And Walker." The other simply threw a hand up at his name.

* * *

Tsume and Toboe went back to his lair afterwards, biting into burgers they had stolen.

"I wonder if I'll ever see Leara again..." Toboe wondered out loud, then turned to Tsume with excitement.

"Hey! Do you think it'll be okay if I went to visit her?" He asked him.

"You saw that look on her face." Tsume said as he kept eating,"Didn't you?" He took another bite.

"She was just," He went to defend her, then looked down sadly," A little surprised, that's all."

"You can't be serious," Tsume chuckled,"She was pissing in her pants."

"She was not!" Toboe yelled.

"That girl was reeking of it." Tsume clarified.

"Why do you have to lie about everything?" Toboe asked sadly. "You heard that sound, didn't you?" He accused.

"And it must've made you feel sad." Toboe said, "So stop lying and just be honest with yourself."

"Fine. Whatever." Tsume said, frowning slightly,"If you want to go, then 's not like I care what happens to ya."

"so why did you save me then?" Toboe asked,"If you didn't care, you should've just left me or pretended not to recognize me. I mean...I'm not your friend or anything..." He said sadly.

"Your right." Tsume agreed,"Your not my friend."

Toboe frowned,"Yeah I forgot, your only friends with humans. It's easier that way, isn't it? Cause no human is ever gonna be as strong as you. They'll do whatever you tell them to."

"You don't know what your talking about." Tsume growled,"You have no idea what it takes to survive in the city. How dangerous it is. Nothing! You were practically whining in submission when you saw those other wolves!" He snapped.

"Go on, let's see how well you do on your own." When the pup didn't move, he threw his burger at him."Beat it!"

Toboe blinked in shock, before standing and heading for the door. Once he reached it, he turned back to stare at him sadly.

"Being alone...doesn't bother you?"

Tsume had a grimace on his face, which then contorted into a fake smile,"Hey I'm sorry."

Toboe turned around in surprise til the wolf said.

"I'm sorry I got mixed up with a kid like you." He sat on the windowsill of his lair, lounging back against its side.

Toboe frowned, hurt, as he left through the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"I'm sick of friends." Tsume finally muttered, with a frown and narrow of his eyes.

"Who needs them?"

* * *

Tsume left his lair, unaware of the man in a suit behind him with one of his old lackeys.

Tsume heard the soldiers come up behind him, and turned around, making them stop in fear, before going at him anyway, til he knocked them down and jumped at the man and his old lackey, knocking the man back into the tree. Then jumped up and in front of Seto when he tried to run.

"Tsume." The male didn't get a chance to finish as he was knocked to the ground with a knife to his neck.

"You sold me out?!" Tsume asked coldly.

"They caught us, when we tried to sneak onto the train." Seto explained,"We couldn't just let you get away scot-free."

Tsume let out a huff and smirked, "You damn humans."

Seto blinked in surprise at what he said, but before Tsume could do anything else, more soldiers came and he jumped away from the guy and ran off.

* * *

Leara looked around slightly, then asked.

"Dad? Is it okay if I go look around for it a little?"

"Let it go Leara."

"But it's true, Dad! I really did see one of them!"

Her father sighed,"Enough already! Keep talking like that and people will think your crazy!"

Leara frowned, hurt. "You already do, don't you Dad?!" Before she ran off.

"Wait,Leara!" Her dad yelled out, snapping at a man when he accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized, before running after her,"Leara!"

* * *

A loud barking sounded, the crows from before flying away in fear.

Toboe stood panting, before turning to the garbage and began eating.

"What does he know? I'm fine by myself."

A gutter cover moved, causing Toboe to freeze and stare as it moved then was pushed off.

Hige lifted it up with his head and looked around, "Uh oh. Must've taken a wrong turn." He called out, before turning to see the young wolf.

"Huh? Hey hey! It's one of our own!" He then got a frown on his face, as Kiba pushed up from under him.

"Move it, will ya." He pushed him to the side and stepped out himself. "That's the last time I trust your nose."

"Well anyone's nose would go numb after a night in that stink hole!" Hige objected.

"You guys?" Toboe said in surprise,"No way, you are..." Kiba turned to him, then noticed something behind him, making him turn around.

Seeing the girl, he said with surprise,"Leara!" making her flinch as she noticed him.

"Don't be scared, I won't do anything." Toboe said with a sad face, lowering his ears,"I just wanted to see you again. I'm so sorry...about your bird."

"Daddy..."Leara began to call out fearfully, then screaming,"Daddy! Daddy!Daddy!"

"Come quick, it's the wolf! The wolf is here!" She yelled, making a certain hunter turn to her voice and her father look up.

"Leara! Where are you?!" He called out, while the hunter went to go the same way, yet his halfbreed began growling and wanting to go another way.

"Blue!" He grew frustrated and threw the leash down, the dog going one way, and he went the other.

Hige, Kiba and Toboe ran around a corner, but when Toboe got there the other two were gone, and the girl was getting closer.

"Daddy! Over here!" Toboe flinched and looked back, muttering,"Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm!"

Leara came around the corner, but instead saw Toboe as a boy and she flinched back with a gasp.

"Why Leara? Why did you scream?" He asked. She stepped back in fear.

"No, stay away! There's, there's something wrong with you. Your not normal, how can anyone ever trust you?!"

Toboe stepped towards her trying to explain, "Leara, please! I only showed you so that you could trust me!"

"D-Don't come any closer!" She screeched.

Toboe then grew mad,"Why? Didn't you come here to catch me?!" He reached out for her, causing her to fall back in fear.

Hige stuck his head out of a gutter, "Come on!" Toboe turned to follow, but then looked back, smiled sadly, then run to climb into the gutter.

Leara had her hands over her head to protect her, which is what her father saw when he found her.

"Leara! What happened to you?" The hunter came behind him, raising his gun to shoot, only to see nothing there.

* * *

Tsume ran across a bridge-like column, more soldiers chasing him on the ground.

Til he was stopped by the halfbreed jumping over to come before him.

She growled loudly, baring her fangs.

"You're pretty good." He commented, turning to stare back at the soldiers.

Making up his mind, he ran towards the halfbreed, who grab him by the arm and knocked him down into a stack of potatoes below.

When the soldiers got there, all they saw were potatoes, a gray 'dog' running away, and an unconscious halfbreed, which made them stare in confusion then looked towards where the gray 'dog' ran.

* * *

The halfbreed woke up to her master stroking her softly, then he grimaced as he noticed the gray hairs in with her dark blue fur.

* * *

Kiba complained as the three ran through the sewers.

"I told you, I hate smelly places!"

The came to another hole and a walkway, which they stood out of to get to the other, as Hige asked Toboe.

"Hey runt, what's eating you?"

"I'm not a runt!" Toboe denied,"My name's Toboe!" He jogged to catch up with them.

"Well, that's cool! I'm Hige and this here's Kiba." He introduced.

"Where we headed, anyway?" Toboe asked.

"Where do you think? To the exit of course!" Hige said.

"To the exit?" Toboe asked again.

"We're leaving town." Kiba clarified in better for the younger wolf.

"You're leaving town? But, where else are you going to go?" He asked.

"To Paradise." Kiba said simply.

"Paradise..." Toboe echoed.

"Hey guys," He called out to the others, causing them to stop,"Do you know Tsume?"

"Tsume?" Kiba asked.

"No, never heard of him."

"Is he the one with the scar on his chest?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah! That's Tsume alright!" Toboe said happily.

"Okay, what about him?" Kiba asked again.

"He's one of us," Toboe said with a frown," So I thought he might want to leave to. Maybe Teru, Draco and Walker do as well-"

"Teru?!" Kiba said with wide eyes. "You know Teru?! You've seen him?!"

"Oh boy..." Hige muttered with a chuckle.

"Y-yeah, Tsume and I crossed paths with him and those two the other day, Draco and Walker looked to be fighting, while Teru started fighting with Tsume."

Kiba growled with disappointment at the so little information, before Hige replied to what Toboe said earlier.

"Well I don't know'im. Where is he? Hiding out someplace?"

Kiba noticed a blood trail leading somewhere, while Toboe said,"I don't know, we got split up."

"Sorry pal. But it's too late to go back for him now!" Hige said. "So what, is he like a friend of yours?"

"No, he's not!" Toboe looked away with a frown,"He isn't my friend..."

"So?" Hige then shrugged him off,"Ditch him already."

"Shake a leg, runt."

"That's Toboe!" the younger wolf snapped.

Kiba looked up from the blood trail with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Tsume sat in his lair, one hand holding his bleeding arm. Then he turned around in surprise as the door handle turned.

The white wolf's human form appeared around the door, causing Tsume to stand up in shock.

"What a crap heap." Hige commented,"Why'd ya bring us here?"

"Tsume?" Toboe called out in surprise, making Hige blink as he noticed the other.

"You?" Tsume growled surprised.

"What-Hey is this him?" Hige asked.

"I could smell the blood from your wound." Kiba said.

"What?" Tsume growled.

"I smelled it all the way here from the town."

"And your gonna nurse me back to health?" Tsume snorted. "Well I don't need your help!"

"Tsume...look I" Toboe tried to explain to the gray wolf,"We're leaving the city, I really think you should come with us!"

"And just where is this merry band of yours going?" Tsume asked sarcastically.

"To Paradise." Kiba answered instead.

"Heh. Your kidding me." Tsume snorted, smirking slightly."Your going with him because you believe in that crap?"

"I don't know, but if we stay here, we'll have to spend the rest of our lives in hiding. Or worse. We just cant' live with the humans and survive."

Tsume simply stared at him.

"Look, I hate to interrupt," Hige called out as he stared out the window,"But a nasty stink is headed this way."

Soldiers were hiding around Tsume's lair, making him grunt.

"We're surrounded."

"Let me ask you," Kiba said,"why did you guys come to this city?"

"It was because of the Flower scent, wasn't it?Well it's gone 's no reason to stay."

"The Flower has nothing to do with it." Tsume denied, "I'm here because I belong."

"I can see that." Kiba commented,"This city is a dump."

"I still have a score to settle with you, one your..._other half..._didn't for fill." Tsume said coming to stand before the other, making the other bristle.

"We don't have time for this!" Hige hissed.

"The last time we met," Tsume said, as if Hige wasn't even there."You said something about how your pride wouldn't allow you to pass as a human. Well, you

look pretty human now, where did you pride go?" He taunted

"No where." Kiba said,"Nothing has changed."

"Do you have the slightest of what leaving the city would mean?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah..."Kiba said.

"You'll just die." Tsume growled.

"Possibly." Kiba said,"Everyone's going to die, it's a natural part of life. But if life has no purpose, your dead already."

Tsume stared, til a bright light flashed on and the soldiers started shooting, as they ran across pipes.

Toboe ran behind Tsume, til a gunshot made him loose his foot hold and he fell, grabbing an adjacent pipe.

Tsume turned and ran back and grabbed him by the shoulder, Toboe wincing and staring in shock but allowed the wolf to pull him up.

"Thank you." Toboe said.

"Go on. Hurry up!" Tsume growled out.

"You're really not coming with us?" Toboe asked sadly.

Tsume went to answer, but the gun fire made him stop and caused them to run towards the others.

Tsume onto a lower pipe, Toboe calling out to him.

"Tsume!"

* * *

They finally reached the exit and out of the gunfire, Kiba coming to a stop.

"What the hell are you stopping for?!" Hige yelled.

Kiba simply stared at the way they came, til Tsume appeared.

"Tsume!" Toboe piped up happily.

Kiba stared back at the gray wolf, before calling out, "This way!"

They jumped to a pillar connecting the wall and onto the wall.

They then jumped out into the freezing cold, Toboe hesitating on his turn.

"Jump already!" Hige called out.

"I was getting ready to, alright!" He called back, til Tsume kicked him in the back.

"Move it!" The young wolf yelped til he fell into the snow.

* * *

A howl broke through as the hunter and Hub neared the exit, the hunter hearing a responding howl coming towards the exit and readied his gun again.

Blue growled threateningly beside him, ready to attack, when they all froze, as a group of five teens jumped over them, the hunter snapping out of it

and reaching for his gun, only to see one of the teens holding it up with a smirk, before dropping it before them and joining back with the others.

Teru jumped down, followed by Tama and Draco, who stared back up as Taka stared down in fear.

"Okay, here I come!" He yelled stepping back, only to be sent flying when Walker kicked him for being in the way.

* * *

**(Earlier)**

Tsume stopped before he jumped, making the hunter gasped and try to shoot, only for Hub to grab the gun to stop him, not seeing the young man as a wolf.

"Are you scared?" Kiba asked him, making the other smirk.

"Yeah, you wish." He said before jumping down to them.

* * *

**(Now)**

Once the group of five disappeared, the detective and his men stepped out, only to see two sets of tracks heading the same way.

"I'm not tracking them for pleasure and curiosity, ya know." The hunter said, as the detective stood up.

"It's for revenge."

The man turned to stare at him, as the he asked,"Now do you believe?"

"Believe what?" He asked, making the older man chuckle.

"That you've been deceived this entire time." He answered with a smirk, "By two packs of wolves." He too a gulp from his canteen.

"Your wrong." Hub still denied, "It's not possible."

* * *

Tsume stopped and stared back at the city that he had called his home.

_'Screw this stupid journey. Paradise can kiss my ass.'_ He thought,_'I'm just, fed up with this stinking town. It was time to move on anyway.'_

He turned back and joined up with the others, not noticing the other pack slowly following behind them, as the snow blocked their scents.

* * *

**Chapter is done! It'll be awhile til the last three members of Teru's Pack show up! (Spoiler: One shows up in: Song of Sleep, while other two show up in: Don't Make Me I'm still having Blue show up, she'll just be like a mother figure to the younger wolves. Oh, and Teru and Cheza will not get along, though they'll act nice for Kiba's sake. I might make them get along after they get stranded or Teru is left to guard her.)**

**Til next time in Chapter 4 in 'They reunite in the Scars in the Wasteland!'**

**Yep! Hope that gives ya a clue of what happening next x3**


	4. They Reunite in Scar in the Wasteland

**Chapter four  
**

_They reunite in Scar in the Wasteland_

**A/N: Forgot to put disclaimer in first chapter so here! Me no own Wolf's Rain, I only own the characters I made up. I shall only say this once, so remember. **

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

Snow fell gently on the ground, which was covered in two sets of wolf paw-prints.

The Packs of four and five ran for days, trying to cover more ground.

They finally had to find shelter when they were hit by a blizzard, the Pack of five in one and the Pack of four in another.

"Aw man. I sure am hungry." Toboe whined, Hige agreeing.

"Yeah you can say that again." He said, looking dead-tired and starving.

"How long has it been since we ate anything?" Toboe asked.

"I don't know," Hige tried to think," I guess it's been three days or so."

"We've gone that long without eating?" Toboe said in surprise.

"Yep. Not a bite."

"How much longer til we get any food?" Toboe asked again.

"I have no idea," Hige said,"Another three days I guess."

"Will you to quit your whining already?" Tsume popped in with annoyance."It's only been three stupid days."

"Yeah but if we hadn't left the city, we would be having something to eat right now." Toboe commented.

"We can last a lot longer, if we bask in the moonlight." Kiba piped in, as he stared out into the night.

"Me and Teru traveled a full month once, when we did that." He added, making Hige's eyes widen.

"Did you say a month?!" He yelped in shock.

"It should stop snowing any time now." Kiba kept talking,"Once it does and the night draws closer, the moon will be out."

"Well if worst comes to worst we can always eat each other." Tsume said with a smirk, getting wide glances from the other three.

"We can start with the runt since he's gotten so weak, and of course, there's always little Porky over there." He said, making the other to flinch.

"Wait a second, how come Kiba's not on the menu?" Toboe growled, while Hige gave him a deadpanned look.

"Cause the guy's totally full of crap, that's why."

The two wolves stare each other down, while Toboe stood up to try to stop.

"Come on, cut it out! You don't me it, you're just saying stuff like that cuz your hungry!"

Hige eyes widen as he took a sniff of the air, then said a "Ah!"

He stood up and ran outside the cave, the other three staring after him in confusion.

* * *

In the Cave of five, it was going in similar ways, Draco complaining, Walker making bad suggestions, then Teru ran out.

* * *

They finally caught up to Hige, when they found him by a deer carcass.

"I wonder where it came from, I mean it's all by it's self out here." Toboe wondered.

Hige leaned in and gave it another sniff, Tsume looking at him in disgust.

"You gonna eat that?"

"Yeah, aren't you gonna?" He said in shock, before opening his mouth wide and leaning forward again.

The other three joined in, while Tsume blinked as he looked to the side where he thought he saw a flash of black.

"You know what this tastes pretty good." Toboe commented, "It's only a little bit tougher than hamburger."

"Hey! Come on Tsume, have some! There's still a long way we have to go."

He held up some more to take another bite, when Tsume asked.

"Go? Go where, exactly? To that Paradise place?Off in the direction you smell the Flower?"

"Tsume..." Toboe stole a glance at Kiba.

"Come on Kiba. Tell us, what's Paradise really like?"

"It's an amazing place." Hige said instead of Kiba,"The Flowers are always in bloom and there's food everywhere! Oh and there's beautiful babes all over the

place~" He said with a lecherous look.

"You mean it?!" Toboe said excitedly.

"Of course there are...ehehehh..." Hige chuckled, before looking at Kiba, "I hope so anyway."

"You don't know." Toboe pouted in disappointment.

"Paradise is just a totally, unfounded fairy tale." Tsume said,"And if it isn't it's probably just some idiot's dream."

"So then why the hell did ya come with us?" Hige asked as Toboe stood up.

"We'll never know unless we look for it."

"How far you gonna let this guy string you along?" Tsume asked,"How far are you gonna follow this guy in pursue of a place that doesn't exist to began with?"

Kiba merely stared him down, making a snarl appear on Tsume's face.

"That's it, I can't put up with you losers anymore." He said, turning around.

"Tsume!" Toboe stood up.

"Hey, where do you think you're going all by yourself?!" Hige asked.

"To look for Hell, I guess." He responded, til Kiba called out.

"Suit yourself." Making Tsume look back.

"Kiba..." Toboe looked at the white wolf in shock, whose eyes narrowed.

"But remember," He said,"Those set of rules you have, don't apply out here."

Tsume frowned deeper,"It really pisses me off when a smug kid like you has that know-it-all look on his face, when he's actually clueless."

The two stared each other down, while Toboe looked back and forth between them.

"Hmph." Tsume turned and kept walking, making Toboe call out his name again sadly.

"Come on, don't leave now! We've finally made some friends!"

"Play with your buddies all you want," Tsume yelled back,"I'm out of here!"

As they watched him leave, Hige commented, "If ya ask me, the only one acting like a kid around here is him."

"Don't say that,"Toboe said,"I like Tsume, he's really nice."

Kiba stared at him in surprise and confusion, wondering how the hell the gray wolf was _'really nice' _in the younger wolf's perspective.

"Just wait here. I'm gonna go get them." He said, running after the gray wolf.

* * *

"Hey!" Toboe called out as he caught up to him,"Wait for me, Tsume."

"What are you so mad about, huh?" He asked him,"Come on, come back and join us okay?"

"Shut the hell up!" Tsume snapped.

"You know it's dangerous to move around alone." Toboe accused him.

"It doesn't matter, does it? We're always alone!" Tsume clarified him.

"But wait I-" Toboe reached out and touched his arm, the final straw and Tsume turned around with a snarl.

"Stop bothering me!" He knocked him to the ground, then froze in surprise, then saying,"And don't follow me." Before running off.

Toboe sat back up and watched him leave, the wind blowing his hair slightly.

* * *

Tsume had walked for a while, the sun setting behind him as he crossed a wasteland, ignoring the younger wolf's calls of his name.

"Tsume! Tsume!" Toboe kept turning in each direction, still calling out for him,"Tsume!"

He then stepped on something which made a loud clanging noise, causing him to stare down in confusion.

Lifting his foot up, all he saw was a small hole in the ground, making him blink in confusion some more, before humming and looking around cautiously, before

calling out to the wolf again.

"Tsume! Heeey! TSUME!"

* * *

Tsume walked slowly in an dilapidated building, kicking a can as he tched.

Toboe howled for his name again, making him turn around, seeing his wolf's shadow appearing on a wall.

"Tsume! Tsume! Heeey, Tsume!"

* * *

Back where the spot that Toboe stepped at, a small object shot out of the ground, then a bright light followed.

It then became a robot rebutting back to life, looking around.

Large smoke clouds formed in the sky, making Toboe stop in his howling.

The robot looked around some more, it's sights going past then going back to land on a wolf.

Tsume went to go out of the building, having seen the smoke as well, when a small flash of light caught his attention.

He narrowed his eyes some more, then gasped as it became a gun to a robot, noticing who it was aimed at and he ran towards him.

He got to him right when the robot fired it's ammo.

* * *

Tsume staggered slightly as he limped, blood droplets falling from the wound, Toboe following him in worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Stay away." He growled, pushing him away again.

He stopped, seeing as they' reached the end of the bridge.

Hearing the robot still on their tails, he yelled,"We're gonna have to jump!"

"But..." Toboe tried to object.

Tsume grabbed him by the arm and jumped down right as the robot shot it's ammo again.

Tsume groaned in pain as he landed, messing with the wound.

They ran and hid behind a tall piece of metal, Tsume peeking around the corner to check.

"What the heck is that thing?" Toboe asked him staring at the robot as well.

"How should I know?!" He replied back.

The robot looked around then pulled back from the end of the bridge.

Tsume grunted in pain again, making Toboe look at him.

"Tsume." They both stared at where was hurt, a gash on his left back leg.

Toboe gulped.

"Dammit." Tsume cursed with a snarl,"The stench of this place is starting to make me sick."

Tsume stood up and limped away, Toboe following to help him, though Tsume kept shrugging him off.

* * *

Hige and Kiba laid on top of a building, basking in the moonlight.

Hige turned to Kiba with a frown,"Ya know, I was thinking. We should go ahead and ditch that guy. I mean it's not like he has to tag along with us or anything.

It was happenstance that threw us together, so they just ended up with us, that's all."

"The same goes for you." Kiba said as he closed his eyes."

"I don't know, that Tsume guy has been giving me a real dangerous vibe from the start."

"He's just different from us, that's all." Kiba said, making Hige blink in surprise.

"He's always had someone else to blame. It's pretty darn lucky if you asked me. Give him a break, he'll come around."

Hige sat up and stared down at the white wolf.

"Okay, so what the hell is up with you anyway?" He asked,"I mean you always talk like to have an answer to just about everything."

"What happened to you before all this?"

"Nothing much." Kiba answered,"Nothing much at all."

* * *

**(Flashback xD)**

_An old Indian man sat chanting in front of a fire as Kiba sat watching the fire._

_A Lunar Flower bloomed as Teru walked up to him, laying down and curling around the white wolf, who snuggled closer._

_He then lifted his head up to stare at the moon, which glowed down at him with it's red orb._

* * *

Tsume and Toboe had gotten far, walking through the snow.

Toboe stared back, seeing that the robot had found them and was slowly giving chase far behind them.

It stuck a spear into the ground, making Tsume look back with a gasp, as it shot the icy bridge they were crossing, making them yell as they fell into the gorge.

Toboe howled loudly for help, making Kiba's head lift up in surprise, the wind blowing his hair, making him turn back to the wasteland, Hige turning back as well.

* * *

Teru lifted his head as well, having gotten his Pack farther than Kiba by a drop, as he heard the howl as well.

"Boss?" Draco asked, as everyone had turned towards the howl, watching their Pack Leader.

"We need to get back." He only muttered, before running back to the wasteland, the others letting out yells of surprise and shock, before following.

_I own that kid anyway. He knew I was hurt that day me and Tsume fought._

* * *

Hige stared, before calling out with a frown,"Hey!" He took large whiffs of the air.

"Hey Kiba, do you smell that?" He asked, making the other turn around.

Kiba took a whiff as well, making his eyes widen as he realized it was the scent of Lunar Flowers, flashbacks appearing in his mind.

He went to go forward when he stepped on something then looked down.

"What's that?" Hige asked as he and Kiba looked down at it,"Hmph, maybe there use to be a military base around here."

Kiba stood back up and headed back to the wasteland, Hige calling out to him.

"H-Hey, Kiba! Wait!"

He stared the other way, before smacking his head with a frown.

"Ugh, what a drag!" He complained, before following him. "Whatever!"

* * *

Tsume woke up and stared around in the cave, groaning in pain. Til he heard licking noises and stared in surprise as Toboe licked his wound.

"Stop that!" He snapped, pushing the boy away. "Don't ever touch me."

Toboe looked down in sadness, making Tsume frown more, before asking"What's it doing?"

"It's not after us, looks like we gave it the slip."

Tsume laid back down, making Toboe look at him, his expression slowly becoming awe.

"Whoa...You're covered in scars." He commented.

"That one." He pointed out a specific one,"On your chest, man it's really cool!" He exclaimed happily.

Tsume turned on his side, making Toboe sigh in sadness.

"I wonder what happened to Kiba and Hige?" Toboe wondered,"I bet their pretty worried about us by now."

"I don't trust anyone." Tsume said suddenly. "And because of that, no one has to trust me."

"That way, it keeps things nice and simple."

"I don't care, I still like you anyway, Tsume."

Hearing a commotion outside, they gasped, as they saw the robot climbing down the side of the gorge.

"Ah,damn!" Tsume cursed, going to stand when Toboe pushed him back.

"Forget about it Tsume! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Well, at least then you'll finally have something to eat!"

"Don't be stupid!" He moved and stood before him. "I'll act as a decoy and distracted so you can get away!"

Tsume's eyes went wide,"Don't do it!"

Toboe stopped at the entrance,""You can trust me, it's okay!" He reassured him.

Toboe ran out the cave, the robot instantly shooting ammo at him, til a hand reached out and grabbed him from behind, making him yelp.

Turning around, he blinked as Teru place a finger to his lips and pointed, showing Draco,Walker, and Taka running towards the machine.

"Hey ugly!" Draco called out, causing the machine to turn towards him, where he flipped it the bird and they scattered, the machine turning this way and that,

shooting rapidly.

"Hey!" A female voice called out, making Tsume look up as a blonde haired teen stood before him. "I was sent to help you move, so don't complain."

"I don't give a-" "Teru's orders." She said simply, making him freeze, before allowing her to help him walk out of the cave.

The robot, noticing something else, turned it's sights back the other way, showing Tsume and Tama getting halfway from the cave, making Tsume tch, before

they ran, Tama trying to lend most of the male's weight on her, as the robot crawled down the rest of the way and gave chase.

Noticing the distraction didn't help, Toboe and Teru ran after the machine, Teru leaping on top of it then in front of it, yelping as if in pain and turned the robot's

attention back to him, shooting it's ammo at him, as he dashed around a corner, making the robot pull forth it's bazooka shooter and shot the missile, hitting

the ledge Teru had ran around, causing him to fall forward.

Teru groaned and tried to stand, turning in fear as the robot stood before him, two wounds from the blast that got on his shoulder actually keeping him from

moving, as the robot aimed it's bullet launcher at him. Til a familiar howl broke through the night, as a white flash dashed forward, turning it's attention from

Teru to Kiba as he jumped at it face first, the black wolf staring in surprise.

"K-Kiba?..."

Unbeknownst it was his mate, Kiba sunk his fangs into the robot's 'eye' causing it to spin around then throw the white wolf, who landed back, snarling, before

leading it's attention away from the other, as he ran up the side of the gorge.

The robot threw it's launcher off and drove after him, while Teru still stared, frozen.

"Hey!" A voice called out, making him look up, seeing a male pointing up, along with the others. "This way!"

The robot kept shooting at the white wolf who kept running higher up the gorge, then shoot a grenade at him when he stepped on a rock, who grabbed a

frozen piece of rock and dived towards the machine.

The robot kept shooting, getting Kiba in the leg, who sunk the piece of rock into the shooter before dashing off, the machine malfunctioning.

Kiba jumped on a ledge and watched as it fell to the bottom into a heap at the bottom, before rebutting a gain and standing back up.

It unleashed another gun and shot at the wolf, making Kiba jump and run along the side and up the side of the gorge.

It then heard a sound and turned towards it, seeing a large amount of water heading it's way, sending it away for good.

* * *

The robot finally sprung forth from the snow, seeing Kiba as it tried to rebut, before finally cutting off for good.

Kiba turned and headed back for the others, noticing Hige and Toboe talking to twin blondes and an older, darker red wolf, while a lightish dark brown wolf and

Tsume sat away from them.

"Hey, you okay?" Hige and Draco asked, before the dark red wolf blinked then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm use to asking Boss that, and you're so much like him."

"It's only a scratch." Kiba said, making the teen twins laugh.

**"Yep! Definitely like Leader!" **

"Yeah right! Ever since I met you guys, nothing but trouble." Hige complained, causing the twins and Draco to laugh.

"I knew, while I wasn't sure, I knew you guys would come for us." Toboe said, making Hige turn to him.

"Well don't get to use to it, kid!" Hige said.

"I didn't ask for help." Tsume growled out, making the others stare at his back.

"Why would you do that? Risk your life for me?" He asked."And don't try telling me, it's because we're friends."

"It's because-" Tama went to tell him, but Kiba stopped her with a shake of his head.

"That's easy. It was just instinct." Kiba said.

"Ugh, instinct my ass!" Walker complained as he stood, stretching his arms over his head. "Hey, Boss! Can we leave now?"

"Why are you asking me such a ridiculous question?" A familiar deep voice asked, making Kiba freeze as footsteps came closer.

He turned around slowly, seeing his mate, both wolf and human form, who smirked mischievously while holding his shoulder slightly.

"It's been awhile...my love." He purred, making the others, except Tsume, blink.

"You mean..." Draco said, but Hige finished.

"...That's your Mate?!" He yelled, though Kiba wasn't listening, for he was running, running like his life depended on it, knocking black wolf over as he began

crawling all over him, licking his face repeatedly while nuzzling him, as Teru made grunts of approval while the white wolf kept whining, mumbling he missed him

over and over with each lick.

"Okay okay~" Teru said as he sat up, though winced as he put pressure on his shoulder.

"Your hurt..." Kiba murmured, and Teru grunted in reply,"Just a scratch or two." Making the others sweat-drop.

_Yep, their difinitely alike in more than one way!_

* * *

After Kiba made sure his mate's wounds was cleaned, he stood up right when Tsume did, who staggered til Toboe grab his arm and wrapped it around his shoulder.

Tsume looked back at the others, before they began walking forward, Teru who had stood up then nudged his mate forward and grabbed his hand, making the

white wolf look away in embarrassment as they followed them, causing the others to trail after them silently.

* * *

**The End x3  
**

**Yays, Teru and Kiba are back together, now people will stop throwing things at me xD *dodges TV***

**Until Next Time in Chapter five, Fallen Wolves.**

**I say I should about half of that with Kiba and Teru making up time lost, what do you think?**


End file.
